Jay Wright
"Banter is banter. And I am a Blue Jay." ''-Jay to Delta-3'' Appearance "A whole new meaning to muscle shirt." '' ''"I hate you." -''Jay and Eoin'' Normal Jay wears a t-shirt with a sword and a bone on it. He uses magic to adjust the text on the shirt, usually to "Don't Move a Muscle" but on certain occasions things like "The Banter Lord" and "Bowties are cool" can be seen on his shirt. He wears denim jeans and black shoes. He wears a Black Iron Manawatch on his wrist to track how much magic he can use. He wears blue glasses with white-tinted lenses. During cold weather, he may wear a blue and cobalt hoodie. Armour Jay asked Eoin to get him and his friends armour, "just in case". The armour he received was dubbed "The Groncicle" or "The Shotgun". This armour was quick, flexible, but with little defence compared to others. It is comprised of an ice blue chestplate and shoulder plates. It is complete with spiked bracers, with the right bracer making room for Jay's Manawatch. Personality and Behaviour Jay is a banterous boy who loves puns. However, his bright outer demeanor hides his depression. He knows what's out there, and what could happen to his friends. He is willing to sacrifice himself for his friends, but he'd rather just get the job done before anyone gets killed anyway. He is extremely patient, and rarely loses control. Unless he's around Eoin. No one can keep calm around Eoin. He hates glass, as a glass maze is where he got his first scar. Why he's made a grudge against glass because of this, "No one knows. he's just a bit strange." He is very shy around strangers, but talks a lot among friends. History Jay was once a Fragment of Set, before he became metastable. Unlike other Fragments, he did not get to choose if he wanted to become metastable. He was born again in universe 6-S. In his universe, Jay was born in a crime town. He learnt to evade attention, and to keep to himself. He only had two friends in the town, named Neia and Eoin, but soon they both moved away. They kept in touch, however. Still, with no friends, Jay had to learn to defend himself, but as he was weak physically, he had to get in touch with his astral form, and learnt exactly how much magic was in his body, inherited from his mother. One day, Jay was walking around, going nowhere in particular. He was lost in thought, and he eventually walked out of town. Eventually, he found his way down a hole in which there was a lost town. It didn't seem inhabited, so he started to build up there using magic, and restored it. He invited his friends over to the town, and they set up their own homes there. Other people came, usually among the teens, and they made a home there as well. He made friends with quite a few of them, including Brooklyn Lillian Bowman and her half brother James Code, as well as Percival Ward and Ashley Pace. Abilities Jay is quite close to his astral side, dubbed Malus. While Malus is extremely dark, and constantly tries to make him kill, he resists and uses Malus to create powerful acutus spells, and bind spells. His Acutus spell is a trait of his family, very potent and extremely dangerous. He can't kill with this but he can seriously harm, usually allowing his friends to finish the enemy off. His Toy Knife, while useful against astral enemies, can not harm physical enemies, and since these are more common, he is highly reliant on Neia, Brooklyn and James, as they have physical weapons. Weaknesses Jay is extremely reliant of his friends to finish the job for him, and he's easily manipulated. He also cares about his friends, and would be completely open to attack if anything happened to them. This is a strength and a weakness. He is very weak physically, as well. He could probably get snapped in half if he let anyone get too close. Quotes * "I like bowties, bowties are cool." * "Banter." * "Got a bone to pick with me huh." * "C'mon, robots? Can't I get a pacific rimshot around here?" * "That's just a running gag now." * "Wait, what fourth wall?" * "Bonk, Jasper? I prefer to slice." * "Don't send 10 thousand volts down my spine please." * "Acutus." * "I know you know what I'm saying Foxtrot, you're not that stupid." * "Prick." * "Never call a raptor a prick." * "Sun on a stick!" * "You little Boston Basher." * "I'ma poke ya now." * "Poke." * "Oh, okay. Wow this is awkward." * "Oh, yeah... umm... awkward." * "Awkward." * "This doesn't seem physically possible." Trivia * Jay's sister died when he was two years old, although she is part of Malus. * Eoin is technically Jay in the way that they are both Fragments of Set. * Jay is the second most likely to break the Fourth Wall out of all of the Fragments of Set. * Jay is one of the only non-asexual Fragments of Set, along with Jasper. * Jay loves bone puns, even though they make basically no sense in relation to his character. * Jay is a nerd. Nerds are awesome.